


Photo Conspiracy

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conspiracy, Mentions of ‘bj angle’, photos explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: Rob knows exactly what he is doing, and teaches Matt his ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 4am and I can’t fall asleep. I was attacked by a fellow trash member this morning and that inspired whatever the heck this is...

Matt walked into the green room to hear snickering coming from a couch at the far end of the room. “Rob? What are you doing buddy? You sound like Mack when he is up to no good.”

“Huh?” Rob looks behind him at his friend before gesturing for his friend to take a seat beside him. “I have a fake Facebook profile that blends in with all the fan girls out their. I’ve joined a bunch of different groups and interact with them. I’ve posed lots of different selfies lately, and I’m enjoying their reactions.”

“Oh? What are some of the reactions?”

“Well there is lots of death and swearing at each other for bumping photos. Talk about ‘bj angles,’ and supposedly I’m trying to kill them all” he smirks. “Also, someone asked if I am aware that I can raise my arms to take selfies.”

“That...that sounds awesome. What photos are they talking about,” Matt questions pulling out his own phone to pull up Rob’s social media.

“Literally all of them I have posted for the past few months. A couple keep bumping the shirtless one from the teaser back in July. They practically attack each other with it”

“Rob, buddy. You need to teach me your ways! This is pure GOLD!”

“It’s really not that hard, just look at those selfies. Hold your phone looking up your body, post, and watch them go crazy!”

“Thanks man, I’m gonna go do one. Keep an eye out of those fangirls for me, would you?”


	2. The Fun Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the guys join in on trying to kill the fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add some more after more photos have come our.

As Matt stood to leave the door to the green room burst open. “Rob you ready to time the fan girls? Billy and I got a good one for ya” Chris exclaimed looking down at his phone.

“Dude you have fans mad at you for something already, are you trying to break them,” Rob questioned Billy as he took a seat next to Rob.

“Yea, well, what can I say? I’m a charmer,” Billy shrugged. “Hey Matt pull out you timer. Let’s see how long it takes for one of them to say something. Press start when Chris hits send.”

Matt smiled opening his phone as requested before moving to stand next to Chris. 

“Annnnd share,” Chris exclaimed.

“Reposted,” Billy added a moment later. “Rob refresh that page!”

The men all huddled around Rob’s phone waiting for something to pop up. After refreshing a few more times the photo appeared on the page. “Time! That was 4 minutes and 13 seconds. Impressive you two,” Matt said with a smile.

“Guys look, there is another post that starts with ‘Damn it Rob!’ Scroll dude, what did you do this time?” Chris was eagerly trying to take over Rob’s phone. A selfie from Misha had been posted as well.

“Damn it Rob! Stop giving selfie lessons to the rest of the cast! Ha! They got you there buddy,” Matt chuckled.

“It gets better! Look at that comment,” Billy says pointing farther down the screen. “I say ‘damn it Misha!’ one week out of the year, and it seems like I will be saying ‘damn it Rob!’ The other 51...”

“I mean do what you gotta do, Rob shrugged.

“Seriously though guys. Do you think those fangirls have actually caught on that we are doing this on purpose,” Chris asked.

“In this group? 100% The rest of the fanom？probably no,” Rob shrugged his shoulders with a twinkle in his eye. “They sure as hell don’t know that we know they know though!”


End file.
